No One Gets in the Way of Draco Malfoy
by RGahner
Summary: Drarry Fanfic! Draco is gay for Harry, but Harry does not share the same feelings! He loves Ginny! How does Draco get Potter? And what will be the aftermath of his actions? NOT COMPLETE. Lots to come!
1. Ride to Hogwarts

This is the sort of thing that any pureblood boy would be scared of admitting. He never will tell his parents. What would they think of him? Not only would he be a failure to the Malfoy name, but he would probably be rejected and thrown out. Yeah so he wanted to be friends with Potter in his first year. Has he truly hated him all these years?

Draco sits on the Hogwarts Express thinking of the year to come. His sixth year. It was probably going to be just as stupendous as every other year. _Note the sarcasm. _This year was going to be just peachy. He had to fulfill Lord Voldemort's plans for him or his family would die. He was trying to formulate a plan, but for some reason, his thoughts kept wandering to that damn Potter boy and he had no idea why. The more he thought, the more aggravated he became. Was he gay? No. He couldn't be. He was Draco Malfoy. The son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy- Death Eaters. Being gay was not an option. But still, he felt this emptiness deep within him. He thought back to all of his previous years at Hogwarts and how he treated Harry. He never knew it at the time, but he always had feelings for him. Well, this was a predicament. He knew that Harry wasn't gay and yet he needed to feel his embrace. For the next several hours, he formulated his plan to get Harry Potter to need him. He figured it out as the train rolled up to Hogwarts. Not only did he have to sneak the Dark Lord's followers into Hogwarts, kill Professor Dumbledore, but he also had to date that Potter boy. Here's to another magical year at Hogwarts!


	2. A Brand New Year Has Begun

Everyone piles off the train as if they had never been to Hogwarts before. It was understandable for the first years, because, well, they HAD never been to Hogwarts before. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle saunter off the train; they're really hungry. As usual. As they are getting into their carriages, the ones that magically pull themselves, Draco happens to catch a glimpse of flaming red hair. It must have been a Weasley. Therefore, Harry was most likely around. He never understood why Harry hung out with those Weasleys before. They aren't even worthy enough to be called wizards or a witches. Well, maybe more so than that Hermione Granger. The filthy mudblood.

Ah, yes. The Great Hall. It was such a wonderful and beautiful place. Yearly routines are conducted: the sorting of the first years- it was always fun to watch the children scared senseless, (Draco got much pleasure out of that.) the new rules told by Headmaster Dumbledore, the introduction of new teachers, if any, (This year's looked promising: Snape as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and a man named Slughorn, that Dumbledore personally knew, as the Potions professor.) and the feast! Dumbledore clapped his magical hands and boom. Food. Everyone starts to stuff their faces to the point where you honestly thought they were possessed. But, that would be just weird. Draco kept noticing that Potter was glancing at him from time to time. He just knew that it was not because Harry liked him, but it was always enjoyable to hope, right? He had a feeling that Potter knew of something. Something about his task. Maybe not all of the details, but Potter definitely had suspicions. Draco knew it. He whispered to Crabbe and Goyle that he had manners to discuss with them. They didn't even hear him.

"Crabbe! Goyle!"

That got their attention. They were listening now. It took long enough. Why must they always be shoving food in their damn mouths? Idiots.

"I need to speak with both of you, later on, in the Common Room about certain plans," Draco half whispered, half spoke normally.

Crabbe sat dumb-founded until Goyle leaned in and whispered in his ear to explain. The light bulb went off over Crabbe's head.

They didn't say another word until after dinner was finished.


End file.
